It is proposed to establish an interdisciplinary OBESITY/NUTRITION RESEARCH CENTER (ONRC) at the UNIVERSITY OF VERMONT (UVM) to be known as the SIMS OBESITY/NUTRITION CENTER, to enrich and expand an ongoing, program of excellence in obesity research in the Endocrinology, Metabolism and Nutrition Division ("Metabolic Unit") of the UVM College of Medicine and to honor its founder and his many contributions to our knowledge of this disease. The specific aims of this ONRC will be to (1) formalize our program and extend it across the university as a Center of Excellence, (2) enrich and expand the scope of the clinical research program, stable isotope program and strengthen its molecular biology focus, (3) promote greater interdisciplinary approaches to this research effort, (4) help support state-of-the-art equipment and facilities required to stay at the cutting edge of obesity/nutrition research, and (5) support promising young investigators to become established and established investigators from other fields of endeavor with unique talents or novel ideas who are interested in obesity/nutrition research with Pilot and Feasibility Projects to collect preliminary data to compete for independent funding. In addition, it is proposed to support a Named New Investigator, to help in attract and recruit new faculty to the center, and an Enrichment Program to (1) support visiting scientists, (2) sponsor a yearly review and research forum, (3) support the educational efforts of the faculty and for the faculty to lean new techniques and develop new collaborations.